Słodka Obsesja
by nicolchristopher
Summary: Cullen nigdy nie zapomniał o Nerii i zawsze w głębi ducha żałował tego jak zakończyła się ich znajomość. Gdy służba Nerii w Amarancie dobiegła końca zaczęła podróżować po Thedas. Po trzech latach przypadkiem spotykają się ponownie w Kirkwall. I nagle wszystkie uczucia budzą się na nowo. Tym razem Cullen nie ma zamiaru stracić jej ponownie.


Ich usta niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do siebie tak, że na twarzach czuli swoje ciepłe oddechy. Jej serce biło tak szybko i głośno, że dziwiła się, że on go jeszcze nie usłyszał. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie powinni, że przecież nic nie powinno i nie mogło ich łączyć.

A jednak w tej chwili, ani on, ani ona nie myśleli o wszystkich "za" i "przeciw". W tym jednym ulotnym momencie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz i to, że jednak mimo wszystko to "coś" ich łączyło i nie umieli już dłużej oszukiwać się, że tak nie jest.

Nie wytrzymała, wzięła w swoje ciepłe dłonie jego twarz namiętnie całując. On się wcale nie bronił. Przyciągnał ją do siebie i odpowiedział na pocałunek z równie wielką namiętnością jak ona. Jakby tłamsił to uczucie w sobie od wieków. Wszystkie tak skrzętnie skrywane uczucia wybuchły.

Przylgnęła do niego tak jakby już nigdy nie mieli się widzieć. Po gorącym pocałunku spojrzała w jego piwne oczy w których dostrzegła czułość i wszystkie te uczucia którymi darzyła właśnie jego.

Jak do tego doszło? Już nawet nie pamiętała jak to wszystko się zaczęło. On człowiek. Ona elfka. On templariusz. Ona mag. On złożył wieczyste śluby. Ona nie miała żadnej przyszłości. On przez krótki czas będzie służył w Kręgu. Ona zostanie tu do dnia swojej śmierci.

Los, Świat i Stwórca, wszystko było przeciw im. To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć, a jednak się zdarzyło. Jak długo to potrwa? Czy to ma znaczenie? Liczy się tu i teraz, później będą przejmować się wyrzutami sumienia.

W Kręgu miłość była tylko grą, nie można się angażować bo przecież w każdej chwili można stracić wszystko. Ale to już nie była tylko niewinna gra i kokieteria młodej, atrakcyjnej elfki by przekonać się jak szybko można uwieść templariusza.

— Nie powinniśmy... — rzekł nadal trzymając ją w ramionach, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał ból i udręka. — Złożyłem swoje śluby.

— Wiem... — odpowiedziała gładząc dłonia jego policzek. — To będzie nasza tajemnica Cullenie — szepneła patrząc w jego oczy pełne cierpienia i miłości.

Deliktanie dotknął dłonią jej policzka.

— Czasem myślę, że nie mamy nic do stracenia, ale... boję się. Boję się, że cię skrzywdzą, kochana. Boję się, że ja cię skrzywdzę... — odparł zaciskając zęby.

Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Cullen milczał chwilę zbierając w sobie siły na to by wyznać to co pragnął jej powiedzieć poprzedniej nocy, zanim rozpoczął się jej rytuał Katorgi. Spojrzał swoimi piwnymi oczami na nią.

— Wczoraj... — Westchnął. — Wczoraj wybrali mnie na templariusza, który miał cię zabić gdybyś...

Spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w swoje stopy.

— Nie wiem czy bym potrafił... — szepnął.

Neria uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

— Ale nic mi sie nie stało. Nie martw się Cullenie. Cieszmy się wspólnymi chwilami póki możemy.

Cullen zdjął z szyji srebrny medalion i wetknął go w dłoń Nerii.

— Weź go — szepnął. — Niewiele mogę ci dać więc przyjmi chociaż to na znak naszej tajemnicy.

— A co ja mogę ci dać? Przecież nie mam nic.

— Już mi podarowałaś, moja kochana. Podarowałaś mi swoje serce. Jesteś moją małą, czystą, niewinną, prostą obsesją.

Cmoknął ją w czoło i niechętnie opuścił pomieszczenie kaplicy zostawiając ją samą. Spojrzała na medalion. Serce biło jej tak szybko, że myślała, że zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi.

Poczekała chwilę obawiając się tego, że gdy wyjdzie zaraz za Cullenem ktoś ich może zobaczyć, a jeszcze bardziej bała się tego, że nie wytrzyma, da się ponieść emocjom i pobiegnie za nim by ponownie rzucić się mu w ramiona, niezważając na nic.

Wiedziała, że nigdy nie będą mogli być razem, ale to nie zmieniało tego co ich łączyło i tego co czuli. Po raz kolejny pomyślała o tym jaki los jest niesprawiedliwy. Spojrzała na posąg Andrasty, której marmurowe oczy były wpatrzone w nią.

— Co się gapisz? — warknęła na posąg. — Byłaś kiedyś zakochana?

* * *

— Nie pozwolę wam dotknąć Lily! — Jowan ryknął tak głośno, że jego głos poniósł sie echem po wielkiej komnacie Kręgu.

Za jego plecami chowała się drobna, kasztanowo włosa kobieta w szatach siostry zakonnej. Neria stała tuż obok nich.

Już nie było odwrotu. Skoro tak, będzie walczyć. Nie tak to planowała, ale od początku wiedziała jak dużym ryzykiem jest zniszczenie filekaterium Jowana i pomoc w ucieczce.

Do sali wbiegło kilku templariuszy wśród nich elfka dostrzegła Cullena. Nagle cała jej pewność siebie i wola walki runęła jak domek z kart.

— To koniec! Poddajcie się! — zażądął komtur Gregor.

— Nie, błagam! Tylko nie Aeonar! — odparła Lily błagalnym głosem ze strachem spoglądając na templariuszy zbliżających się do niej.

Jowan zasłonił ją własnym ciałem wyciągając za pazuchy szaty sztylet po czym bez wachania wbił go głęboko w dłoń. Nim Neria zrozumiała co się dzieję poczuła silną energie w okół jej przyjaciela, gromadzącą się wraz z krwią która sączyła się z jego rany.

Wypowiedział szeptem zaklęcie po czym fala mrocznej magii zalała całe pomieszczenie zadając rany i paraliżując wszystkie osoby w jej promieniu. Wszystie z wyjątkiem ich trójki.

— Jowan coś ty... — odparła Neria przyglądając się z przeogromnym zdziwieniem całej sytuacji.

Ten jednak zignorował ją i spojrzał wprost na Lily która z przerażeniem i niedowierzeniem patrzyła na ukochanego.

— Na Stwórcę... magia krwii — szepnęła ledwie wydając z siebie dzwięk. — Mówiłeś, że nigdy...

— Przyznaję okłamałem was. Ale tylko dzięki temu mogłem być lepszym magiem. Tylko dzięki temu mogłem nas uratować. Uratować ciebie, Lily.

— Magia krwii jest zła, Jowanie! Wypacza i zmienia ludzi!

— Nie dbam o magie! Nie potrzebuje jej. Wyrzeknę się jej dla ciebie i nigdy nie będę jej używał. Wkońcu będziemy mogli żyć normlanie z dala od Kręgu i Zakonu. Nareszcie będziemy razem! — odpowiedział próbując ją dotknąć jednak Lily odskoczyła jak oparzona próbując ukryć się w kącie sali.

— Nie dotykaj mnie, magu krwi! — wrzasnęła jak opętana. — Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Nie wiem już kim jesteś! Odejdź!

Przez twarz Jowana przebiegł głęboki ból. Odwrócił się i nie oglądając się za siebie pobiegł w kierunku wrot wyjściowych z wieży magów.

Neria stała jak wryta. W jej głowie była wielka pustka. Podbiegła do grupy templariuszy leżących w sali wzrokiem szukając Cullena mając nadzieję, że nie odniósł poważnych ran.

— Jesteś cała, moje dziecko? — Usłyszała zdławiony głos Pierwszego Zaklinacza Irvinga.

Zaklęcie ustępowało, Komtur Gregor i kilku templariuszy powoli wstało. Neria dostrzegła, że Cullen nie odniósł poważnych ran i stojąc już bez problemu utrzymywał się na nogach. Pozostali templariusze leżeli w bezruchu w kałuży krwii.

— Zabrać rannych do lecznicy! — krzyknął Gregor po czym zbliżył się do Irvinga i pomógł mu wstać.

— Wiedziałem! — rzekł gniewnie w kierunku starszego maga. — Zobacz co narobił ten przeklęty mag krwii! Gdybyś pozwolił mi działać szybciej nie doszło by do tego wszystkiego!

Jego twarz zrobiła się cała purpurowa ze złości.

— A ty! — Spojrzał z nienawiścią na Nerie. — Świeżo upieczona adeptka Kręgu współpracująca z magiem krwii!

— Jowan mnie okłamał! — krzyknęła. — Powiedział, że nie jest magiem krwii a ja nie miałam powodów by mu nie wierzyć!

— Złamałaś zasady Kręgu!

— **BO CHCIELIŚCIE GO BEZ POWODU WYCISZYĆ!**

— "**BEZ POWODU"?!** — Narastający gniew komtura wybuchł niczym bomba. — **JEST MAGIEM KRWII! A TERAZ TEN NIEBEZPIECZNY POTWÓR JEST NA WOLNOŚCI!**

— Uspokójcie się! — Burzliwą kłótnie przerwał spokojny i stoicki głos Irvinga. — Musimy wysłać za nim oddział templariuszy, na pewno nie uciekł daleko z łatwością go wytropicie.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedziała Neria. — Jowan zniszczył swoje filakterium.

— **PONIESIESZ ZA TO ODPOWIEDNIE KONSEKWENCJE! **—Komtur aż trząsł się ze złości.

Jedynie obecność Irvinga powstrzymywała go od radykalnych metod. Najchętniej już teraz z chęcią skrócił by elfkę o głowę.

— Komturze wybacz, że się wtrącę. — Z ciemnego korytarza wyłoniła się postać Duncana, Szarego Strażnika który dzień wcześniej przybył do wieży magów.

— Czego chcesz Strażniku? — warknął w jego kierunku Gregor.

— Chyba właśnie znalazłem to po co tu przybyłem — odparł spokojnie Duncan spoglądając na Irvinga.

Starszy Zaklinacz przeniósł swój wzrok ze Strażnika na Nerie, po czym znowu jego spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku Duncana.

— A więc jednak ona? — odparł po chwili.

— Tak. Jej zdolności już wcześniej zwróciły moją uwagę, niewątpliwie wyróżnia się z reszty magów. Jako Strażniczka mogłaby wykorzystać je w słusznej sprawie.

— Co? — Gregor zamrugał oczami ze zdziwieniem. — Ty chyba nie myślisz... by ją stąd... zabrać... na zewnątrz...

— Potrzebujemy takich ludzi do walki z Plagą.

— Ale ona pomagała magowi krwii! Kto wie czy sama też nim nie jest! Może być niebezpieczna! Pozwolenie jej na opuszczenie wieży byłoby szaleństwem!

Komtur przewiercał Duncana takim spojrzeniem, że gdyby wzrok mogł zabijać, Strażnik już dawno padłby martwy.

Neria stała obok nie do końca rozumiejąc co się właśnie dzieje. Czy dobrze usłyszała "na zewnątrz"? Po za wieżę? Przecież żaden mag nie ma prawa opuscić tego miejsca, więc jak to możliwe, że właśnie rozmawiano o jej ewentualnym uwolnieniu spod jarzma Kręgu. Nagle dotarło do niej, że jej życie może się całkowicie odmienić.

— Niestety nie macie wyboru. — Westchnął mężczyzna ze spokojem gładząc swoją brudkę.

— Jak to "nie mamy wyboru"?! — krzyknął Gregor po raz kolejny nabierając karmazynowych barw na twarzy. — Nie masz prawa!

— Owszem mam. Powołuje się na Prawo Poboru a to daję mi możliwość zabrania tej kobiety ze sobą mimo twoich sprzeciwów, Komturze.

— Nie mogę sprzeciwiać się prawom Szarej Straży. — Nagle głos w rozmowie zabrał Irving. — Surana opuści dziś wieżę maginów. Niech jeden z templariuszy odprowadzi ją do dormitorium uczniów żeby mogła się spakować. Moje dziecko — zwrócił się do Nerii. — Spraw aby Krąg był z ciebie dumny.

Elfka spojrzała na niego, po czym zdjęła z palca pierścień Kręgu który otrzymała wczoraj po rytuale Katorgi.

— Zatrzymaj go — rzekła podając mu błyskotkę. — Nie chcę go. I nie chcę byście byli ze mnie dumni. Chcę zapomnieć, że to miejsce w ogole istnieje.

— Zważaj na swe słowa — wycedził Komtur przez zaciśnite zęby.

— Nie będę okazywać szacunku tym którzy porwali mnie od rodziny i więzili z dala od świata wmawiając, że jestem potworem. — Elfka spojrzała na Gregora wzrokiem przepełnionym nienawiścią, pogardą i żalem skrywanym przez tyle lat.

Po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i postanowiła wyjść z sali nie czekając na asystę templariuszy. Komtur z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem skinął na Cullena stojącego nadal w komnacie, aby ten udał się wraz z Nerią po jej rzeczy.

Gdy tylko go zobaczyła jej ciało automtycznie się zatrzymało, a głowę wypełniło milion myśli. On był jedyną iskierka nadzieji w tym pozbawionym sensu życiu i jedynym powodem dla którego tamtego dnia nie wyskoczyła z okna wieży. Właśnie w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że będą musieli się pożegnać. Już na samym początku tej znajomości wiedziała, że kiedyś nadejdzie czas rozstania, jednakże była pewna, że to on opuści Krąg, nie ona.

Cullen minął ją unikając jej wzroku, a ona posłusznie poszła za nim. Szli tak w milczeniu korytarzem w towarzystwie odgłosu swoich kroków i wiatru który uderzał o wysoką wieże Kręgu. Atmosfera wokół tej dwójki była tak gęsta, że dałoby się ją pociąć tępym nożem.

— Jak mogłaś to zrobić? — Z ust templariusza wydobył się głos jakby obcy i nieznany.

Zarzymał się, jednak nadal stał do niej tyłem.

— Co...?

— Jak mogłaś mu pomóc?! — Spojrzał na elfkę, a na jego twarzy malowała się złość i... rozczarowanie?

Neria drgnęła jednak po chwili bez wachania odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem:

— Zrobiłam to co uważałam za słuszne.

— Magia Krwii nie jest słuszna! I dobrze o tym wiesz! — wyrzucił z siebie nie mogąc ukryć swego gniewu.

— Jowan jest moim przyjacielem i potrzebował mojej pomocy. Nie wiedziałam, że jest magiem krwii! — odparła podnosząc ton.

Cullen zbliżył się do niej zaciskjąc pięści tak, że kostki mu zbielały.

— Ach tak? Wiedziałaś, że był słaby!

— Nie był słaby — rzekła przez zaciśnięte zęby, przeszywając templariusza wrogim spojrzeniem. — Po prostu nie umiał jeszcze kontrolować swoich mocy. Potrzebował trochę więcej czasu na ćwiczenia.

— Skoro nie potrafił ich kontolować powinni byli go wyciszyć!

Cullen szybko namacalnie odczuł, że te słowa powinien zatrzymać dla siebie. Nawet nie zdążył zaregować na nagły siarczysty policzek jaki wymierzyła mu ta drobna elfka. Poczuł się tak jakby został wybudzony z jakiegoś absurdalnego snu, a w jego głowie była tylko pustka. Z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami wpatrywał się w ukochną. Neria spuściła głowę walcząc z poczuciem winy które w niej wzbierało.

— Ja... — wyszeptała z goryczą. — Ja byłam jego słabością. Wszyscy ciągle powtarzali jaka jestem utalentowana, a on... On ciągle żył w moim cieniu. Chciał być silniejszy, ale nie wierzył w siebie. To dlatego został magiem krwii... To też moja wina...

— Był po prostu zazdrosny.

— Nie zrozumiesz tego, to sprawa magów. — Jak miała mu wytłumaczyć jak to jest żyć z taką mocą.

Jak mógł zrozumieć jak czuł się Jowan którego przerastało takie brzemie?

Jednak dotarło do niego coś czego wcześniej nie dotrzegał, ale o czym bardzo dobrze wiedział: między nim i Nerią jest zbyt wiele róźnic. To co ich łączy nie jest w stanie wygrać z tym kim są.

— Ale powinienieś zrozumieć to. — Spojrzała na niego z ogniem w oczach. — Jowan użył magii krwii z powodu miłości. Dlatego, że chciał chronić Lily. I tak jak on, ja zrobiłabym to samo dla ciebie.

Cullen skamieniał. Przez jego twarz przebiegł strach i ból.

— Nie mów tak... — wyszeptał łamiącym głosem łapiąc Nerie mocno za ramiona. — To niewłaściwe... To po prostu niewłaściwie.

— To co my robimy też jest niewłaściwe, Cullenie — odparła smutno. — Nasz... związek, jeśli w ogóle mogę to tak nazwać, również jest niewłaściwy.

— Przez to wszystko opuścisz dziś wieżę... Czuję jakbym cię tracił...

Jego cichy głos wypełniał nieograniczony smutek.

— Od samego początku wiedzieliśmy, że to się nie uda. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam jak wiele różnic jest między nami. — Elfka spojrzała mu głeboko w oczy.

Tak długo udawali, że nie dostrzegają rzeczy które ich dzielą, że w tym momencie zrozumienie tej sytuacji było i dla niej i dla niego bardzo trudne. Zbyt trudne.

— Zrobiłabym wszystko byśmy mieli normalne życie... — Neria ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jej głos zaczyna się łamać. — Ale w tym świecie... W tej wieży jest to niemożliwe.

— Neria, ja... — Cullen chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale elfka przysłoniła mu usta dłonią.

Dobrze wiedziała co chcę jej powiedzieć. Nie chciała tego usłyszeć. Nie teraz. Lepiej nie wypowiadać rzeczy które choć tak piękne teraz mogą jedynie napełnić ich serca bólem i poczuciem winy.

— Już dobrze — rzekła lekko, choć przyszło jej to z trudem, próbując uspokoić rozchwianego emocjami templariusza. — Od zawsze nienawidziłam tego miejsca i mimo, że bardzo chciałam nie mogłam go opuścić. A teraz mogę stąd odejść razem ze Strażnikiem. Dla maga to coś jak cud, wiesz?

Nerią targały sprzeczne emocje. Mogła opuścić wieżę magów co było dla niej nieopisaną radością, ale oznaczało też bolesne rozstanie z Cullenem.

— Będę mogła zacząć nowe życie z dala od wieży — podsumowała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Moje serce już pęka z tęsknoty — odwiedział trzęsącym głosem. — Ale to najlepsza opcja dla ciebie. Zapewne wyciszyliby cię przez to co zrobiłaś.

— Też będę za tobą tęsknic, Cullenie... — Wzięła głęboki oddech próbując opanować drżenie rąk.

Jedyne co mogła teraz zrobić to zakończyć to co było między nimi. Tak będzie lepiej i dla niej i dla niego.

— Wiem, że przez to wszystko czułeś się winny. Przeze mnie łamałeś prawa Zakonu. Nigdy nie byłbyś w stanie wybrać co jest ważniejsze dla ciebie: ja czy powołanie... A teraz będziesz wolny.

Cullen wpatrywał się w Nerie oczami przepełnionymi bólem. Nie wiedział co ma jej powiedzieć, co ma o tym wszystkim mysleć. Miał wrażenie, że fizycznie odczuwa jak pęka mu serce. Doskonale rozumiał co ta piekna elfka chcę mu przekazać. Przez ten cały czas odsuwali od siebie złe myśli, ignorowali fakt, że więcej ich dzieli niż łączy.

Templariusz przycignął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił. Zatopił twarz w jej włosach napawając się ich słodkim zapachem po raz ostatni.

— Nie płacz — odparł szeptem do Nerii, jednak w głebi duszy czuł się tak jakby mówił to do siebie.

— Przecież nie płaczę ty idioto — odpowiedziała obejmując go równie mocno i przytulając twarz do jego zimnej zbroji. — Nie płaczę...

Kilka gorących łez spłynęło szybko po jej policzku.


End file.
